


You complete my perspective.

by immortalhubbys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also they are so in love, Dipper is a writer here, M/M, and he wrote about his adventu in Gravity Falls, but only because Bill insistsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalhubbys/pseuds/immortalhubbys
Summary: After a tiring book signing, Dipper and Bill head back to their hotel while talking. But little did Bill know that Dipper was deciding the fate of their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this, after I wrote an entire thing, trying to find an explanation for a sudden realization I had about the show.  
> It's not that great of an explanation but it's all my shipper mind could think of.

"It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait." Dipper read and he looked around at the audience. "Take a trip. Find it. It's out there somewhere in the woods." He said still scanning the audience, knowing those words by heart, after all he is the one who wrote them. "Waiting." And as he said the last word his eyes found Bill's gaze and he smiled, a small smile. He examined Bill, who looked content. His eyes were fixated on Dipper and he had a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. And he looked just so happy and Dipper couldn't help but grin.  


But his pure happiness washed away quickly as he had to sign books. From time to time he would receive a question, most of them weren't even interesting at all. But a few were. "But is Gravity Falls real?" Asked someone and Dipper smiled as he said: "Yes. The town of Gravity Falls is very real. The fact that my sister and I visited it is very real. The people of the town are real and to some extent even the adventures I talk about are real. We didn't defeated actual supernatural beings and such, but we did get into trouble a lot." He finished and he handed in the signed book. 

The other question that he found worthwhile and at which the answer wasn't obvious came in with the last person from that day: "But is Bill really dead?" Dipper glanced at his boyfriend. "Yes." He said before tearing his eyes away from Bill. "And no. I always saw his death as a metaphorical one rather than an actual death, if I'm honest." He said and he handed the signed book and watched the person leave before standing up and walking over to Bill, who was smoking a cigarette in the corner of the room.  


He flopped into the chair next to Bill, took the cigarette from Bill and took a long drag from it, which he exhaled with a sigh. He handed Bill back the cigarette and then he put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You were great there." Bill said breaking the silence between them and Dipper sighed again. He was so tired, especially emotionally. "You think so?" He asked, nuzzling closer to his boyfriend hoping that he would feel better. 

"Yes, and I'm not the only one. Everyone in the audience was charmed by you. Can't blame them tho." Bill said and he wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist. "How are you feeling tho? All of these people must've been tiring you up. Also your anxiety must've added into that." Bill added and Dipper smiled. Bill always worried so much for him. "I'm tired, but that's pretty much it." Dipper said and he closed his eyes.  


"Wanna go to the hotel and take a nap? We can have dinner together afterwards." Bill proposed and Dipper looked at his boyfriend and then he said: "That sounds great actually. But can we take a walk through that park in our way to the hotel?" He asked and Bill didn't have any reason to say no. "Sure, why not?" Bill said with a shrug and he dropped his cigarette on the floor before stomping on it with his foot. "Shall we go?" He asked and Dipper stood up and stretched. "Yea." He said and Bill stood up aswell, and he took Dipper's hand in his own, not letting go until they got at the hotel.  


Their road there was uneventful. Bill spoke during most of it, telling Dipper all the things he heard from the audience. And Dipper didn't know what to say, he never thought he could captivate people like that with simply his words. But he had to admit he liked the feeling and that he was glad that Bill convinced him to write those books.

And then his mind wandered back at that question. “But is Bill really dead?” The words echoed in his head. And as he looked at his boyfriend he knew the answer. He knew the answer earlier too, but he didn’t know how to word it. Now he did. Yes, Bill did die, but like a Phoenix he rose from the ashes as a better person. A much better person in fact.

And then his mind wandered at all the adventures he and Bill had. Those would be a great book material. But he couldn’t write them, could he? His decision to date Bill was still deemed as irrational by almost everyone, and they were right. After everything Bill did, there was no reason for him to do what he did. Did he regret his decision? No, not at all. On the contrary. But there was no way to explain that decision to an audience. Everyone already knows that his books are based loosely on real events, he always says that, so how could he justify dating Bill? He couldn’t. He simply couldn’t. And for once he found his truthfulness, characteristic to his writing, something bad. If only he had softened Bill’s character a bit...

“You got something in your mind?” Bill asked as they reached the hotel they were staying at. Dipper averted his gaze away from Bill’s and he looked at the grandiose building in front of him. “Yes.” He admitted and then he gathered his courage to look at Bill. “What is it?” Bill asked, tipping his head to the side. “I...I realized I can’t continue the series. I can’t write about the two of us, because no one will understand” He said, lowering his head.

“Oh, sure they will. There is always someone supporting anything, doesn’t matter how fucked up it is. Good thing that our relationship is actually going great, or am I wrong? Am I terrible and the only reason you’re still here is because you’re into this kind of stuff. Because if that’s the case, I'm gonna have to kinkshame you, Pinetree!” Bill said and Dipper laughed shortly before saying: “No, our relationship is going amazingly. And it’s not about that. It’s about the way I just forgave you for all the horrible things you did to me, my family and so many other people. No one would forgive you the way I did, nor start dating you shortly after. And no one would understand my decision. And my main problem is that they’ll think terrible things about you, as I proclaim that everything is inspired from reality and your character is firstly shown as a maniacal psychopath. Everyone is already giving you strange looks after I say your name and I just don’t want it to turn into something worse.” Dipper said while they were in the elevator. 

“Then lie. I wouldn’t mind.” Bill said nonchalantly, as if it nothing, but to Dipper it was a lot. “I would, but I just can't bring myself to. I can be completely honest only when I'm with you or when I'm writing, and having one of those moments taken away from me...it hurts.” He said and Bill gave his boyfriend’s words a thought before saying: “How about this? You wrote what actually happened and we change things in the copy you send to your editor. That way you can still tell the truth while writing and you also don't have to justify yourself to another group of people.” Bill proposed and Dipper sighed. A relieved sighed. 

“That's a great idea actually.” He said as Bill opened the door of their room and step back, letting Dipper enter first. “You're a dork.” Dipper said with a chuckle as he entered the room. “Yes, but you love me.” Bill said, grinning, as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Yes, I do.” Dipper said and he spun on his heels and took Bill's hands in his own, their fingers interwired.

“I love you so much and I wouldn't be here without you. Thank you! Thank you for encouraging me to write more seriously and for helping me. It may sound cheesy, but you complete my perspective.” He said with a smile and Bill couldn't help smiling too. “There's no need to thank me. I'm happy as long as you are happy, and writing makes you happy.” Bill said and they were about to kiss, when the moment was ruined by Dipper yawning. 

“How about you take a nap now, huh? I'll make sure you sleep well.” Bill said and Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and laid his head on Bill's chest. “Only if you stay with me.” “You know I always do. And I always will.” Bill said and he kissed the top of Dipper's head. And Dipper took a deep breath and then he sighed. He could've fallen asleep in that very moment. Bill's embrace was warm and it made him feel safe, besides being so comfortable. 

‘Tonight is the night. Tonight I will proposed to him. It's time isn't it?’ Dipper asked himself and then he fell asleep.


End file.
